


Love Again

by Arnielia



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunion, soft, very cute wlw things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnielia/pseuds/Arnielia
Summary: We all must begin again in life, but how can we begin if we feel we have something missing from us that stops us from starting anew?





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> I just really got sad over the whole christine and veronica never meeting in game so i wrote a short cute fic about them!

"Must be a real big important party, this dress is gorgeous!" Veronica exclaimed, twirling in the hotel room just too excited to sit still. She had mentioned wanting a dress on a few occasions, but to be given one that felt like time did not ruin it, that kept such a beautiful cream tone even with centuries of filth falling all over it.  
  
"I mean it's nothing that amazing" Jenn tried to play it down as she took out a hair roller, adjusting her bangs the way she did always.   
After the battle of Hoover Dam, many things had changed in the Mojave. Legion slaves were freed to return to their homes and families, the NCR lowered in numbers, seeing that this land could not be tamed the way the ancestors of old had done centuries ago. All thanks to one very lucky courier, who just had too much heart and wanted to lend a hand where she could. As a way to show appreciation for the hero of the Mojave, The Tops decided to host a grand soirée, seeing as she did not only get rid of Mr. House's cold division of the Vegas folk, but also brought back their dearest leader Benny, who had endured more than enough by her side and was more than happy to sit back for a bit and count the casino's caps. Being this was a gigantic event, Jenn knew she had a number of people she had to invite to come, everyone who had helped her on her way to find peace, so many she had met that made her feel blessed to walk the desert without feeling so alone.  
  
"Can you help me zip up?" She asked, tugging up her baby blue dress that she loved dearly, but had issues putting on at times since she was a bigger shape, "I know I don't look as cute as you, but heck it's my party, I should at least turn someone's head".  
  
"Oh please you look wonderful" Veronica smiled, truly meaning what she said "now breathe in.   
More.   
Okay a bit more. Aaaand, got it!" She released and Jenn took a few steps forward, a bit lightheaded from the effort.   
  
She liked how blue looked on her, she felt delicate in it, like a flower in a field. She looked in the broken mirror and checked herself up and down, before looking at her friend once again.  
  
"I think we will rock it tonight" she said with a grin, having so much in plan for tonight.  
  
"I mean sure, it'll be a great party for sure" Veronica nodded, "free food, live music, no fear creeping upon us cause there's no Legion, you know nothing beats that". Jenn chuckled, agreeing with her completely. They had grown closer after everything that happened, sharing a similar view on the world and also they both respected each other's choices in fizzy beverages. They got to know a lot about each other, dream jobs as a kid, what they thought the rest of the world was like, the first girls they liked, and they just became very close in such a small amount of time. They found it really therapeutic to just act like young folks and relax from time to time. They heard something outside and Veronica peeked her head out the window, seeing a whole lot of people.  
  
"Uhm, are all these guests?" Veronica became worried since obviously this was a lot, more than the Tops could handle.  
"I think they are all celebrating today as well" she said, poking her head out.   
  
Today marked three months since the Battle of Hoover Dam and it had only become safer with Yes Man, Benny and Jenn monitoring the Mojave and New Vegas, working slowly on connecting all the cities better.  
  
"Which reminds me, I have to go downstairs to meet up with some boring people about some boring boss stuff" Jenn sighed and turned her head towards the door and already began walking "I'll meet you up by the entrance of the Aces, you won't be able to miss me, I'll be holding a giant sign with Veronica on it" she told her jokingly.  
  
"Don't play me like that, I'll actually start looking for it" she rolled her eyes as she waved at her friend and went to comb her hair a bit.   
She tried to do more out of her usual look things, being she really did not do much most of the time since she did wear rags and keep her hair short since there was no time to get dolled up while working. Her hair was still short, but it could be styled a bit easily now as it wasn't in the awkward short phase. She washed her face, more so to calm her nerves as she felt the typical feeling of pre-party jitters.  
  
"Come on Veronica, you can do this. You can, and you will." She repeated to herself about half a dozen times as she would go and rinse her face again and comb her hair to the point she thought she was picking up the King's habit. Hearing the party outside grow louder, she took it as a queue she should go down and mingle as she tried to find Jenn.

The casino was packed, seriously packed to the brim, with a person from every town Jenn had been able to visit. At one part of the casino floor, Veronica saw a group of people, all wearing leather jackets over jumpsuits, quite a few of them no more than 13 at most and then a few around her age sitting and discussing weaponry, and on the other end she saw Arcade and Julie, and her trying to coax Arcade into approaching the fancily dressed man by the slot machines. Everyone had their own thing going, their little groups, and she felt a bit lost. Not too long ago she had a group of her own, and she had a person of her own, but now being on her own in the grand scheme and in that moment, it made her feel very insignificant. She clutched the skirt of her dress and ran to a wall, needing a moment to feel some support. It became very overwhelming out of the blue and she knew it was silly, this was a party after all. Of course there would be many people, all dressed up with people they cared for around them, and she was invited by her dear friend, so she should have fun not be attacked by such silly thoughts. Such sad ones were for late in the night when she couldn't sleep, not when the lights of the Tops blinded her as they illuminated from the chandeliers.  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped, moving her hands and feet ready to fight. But it was just Raul.  
  
"Nice reflexes" He said, wearing his jumpsuit, sticking out from the crowd noticeably. She lowered her fists and grinned, embarrassed by her actions which brought minute attention to them.  
  
"Nice get up" she retorted at him and took a glass from a tray while it was passing next to them, sipping down sparkling water as if it were regular, suppressing the urge to react to the surprising fizziness.  
  
"Sorry I didn't get dressed up I just didn't want to come" he said, "but it's the kids big party, I got to keep a watch on her".  
  
"You really are something Raul. Under that cold ghoul exterior you really are a sweety" she teased and he rolled his eyes. He found her similar to Jenn at times, but a more grown version, however equally lost.  
  
"Anyway, the Boss said she needed a breather since the King's were having a dance off upstairs, so she's waiting for you by the pool" he explained eyeing someone across the room "now if you'll excuse me, I got a chequered fool to scare" he said and bolted, leaving Veronica confused in her place. She dropped the glass next to a machine and decided to ventured forward, knowing she needed to find her only friend in this building. 

 

She took a step out the yard of the Tops, her heels clicking against the stone path and her eyes still adjusting to the dark of the outside. The only lights that illuminated were outside, hidden a bit by the concrete walls covered in vines. and the lighting off the pool which always seemed pleasant. She rubbed her eyes and looked forward, expecting to find Jenn.  
She did see a shape. A shape with a sign covering the entire top half of them, with her name on it written out with leftover paint.  
_Veronica_  
She chuckled and walked up closer to the person, "I can't believe you managed to make a sign so quickly, you're something".  
A chuckle came from behind the sign, one she could not recognize, and became worried, who was this person before her?  
The fairy lights that decorated the pool suddenly flickered on and the shape let the sign fall below the top part of her body, and it was her.  
Veronica's eyes lit up more than any light or star in sight, her jaw dropping to the floor.  
The face, one she loved more than anything in the world, changed a bit by circumstance, but it was her, it was the girl she loved.  
"Hello Veronica" she said, her blue eyes sparkling with tears, the voice different, but that was her.  
  
"Chris...Christine...." She managed to mutter out before her voice cracking ever so slightly. It was just such a shock, "how....What.."  
  
"Quite a party, a girl told me I had to come. You might know her" she smiled as brightly as her eyes glimmered.  
  
She jumped and hugged her that instant, not being able to control herself, but unfortunately, a little bit too strong, and they flew off into the pool, making a huge splash.  
Their heads bobbled up and they looked at each other, Veronica's eyes covered by her once combed hairstyle. Christine began laughing hysterically, not being able to believe what just happened, and Veronica joined into the beautiful symphony. The tone might not have been the same, but where that voice came from, from that soul, it was the one she loved with all her young heart.  
They climbed out together and sat by the pool, drying off with the leftover towels round the pool.  
  
"I didn't really think that would be the first thing I did upon coming but I guess I can cross off a midnight swim" Christine commented, tapping her clothes mostly since she kept her shaven head as a look now.  
  
"I love what you've done with your....Everything" Veronica commented, her hair going back to its usual mess, clearly Christine was different from when they last saw each other.  
  
"Thanks, a souvenir from work" she said softly, putting a hand on her bald head. Veronica came a bit closer and rose her hand, but looked at her first as if to ask for permission before she traced the scars on her face.  
  
"Boy something really did a number on you.." She said, not knowing where she had been all this time and what all had happened to her, but she was here and alive now. It was a dream to her practically, one that she thought would never come true.  
  
"Yeah, but I did an even bigger number on all of them" she replied, a quieter tone, focusing on Veronica's gentle touch. Her hands weren't soft and delicate, they were rough. They both were scribes for such a long time, and Veronica fought with her fists. But there was no one with a more careful touch than her, as she didn't want to accidentally hurt someone. Veronica lingered a bit too long on her face, tracing the scars around her mouth too, but Christine did not mind. She had missed her so much.  
  
"Jenn will pay for this! She tricked me into thinking we'd be seeing the Mariachi Ghouls and drink our weights in sarsaparilla and Nuka-Cola" she said snapping back and retracting her hand, to which Christine widened her eyes and snapped back to.  
  
"She is a sly one. Didn't tell me anything apart from it would bring a smile to my face and it may or may not be about someone cute. I figured it out after that much" she replied explaining her experience with the trick.  
Veronica blushed and touched her own cheek, feeling so many emotions and she could not define a single one of them.  
  
"I do love the dress on you" Christine added, observing her, "I'm glad you found such a nice one, it fits you really well".  
  
"If you want me to match the carpets inside in colour, you're succeeding" she manage to reply, trying to be a jokester.  
  
"It's cute!" She said and booped her nose with her index finger.  
  
"Oh come on, you're cute! How can someone go bald and get chewed up by the world, fall into a pool, and still look this nice- It's criminal I tell you" she had to fight compliments with compliments, ones which came from the heart.  
  
Christine laughed and she touched her own cheeks now, matching Veronica in shades of flattery.  
"There now we're the same, feels terrible doesn't it?" She said and booped her nose back.  
  
"Absolutely abominable" she replied, her hand falling over Veronica's as they locked gazes.  
  
One lean from Christine and there they were, their lips touching after so much time, but it was the most at home Christine had felt in a very long time. She had lost that feeling after leaving the Bunker and Veronica, and suddenly she felt it again and it was like a drug how good it felt. Veronica felt the exact same, it felt like the right place to be. The days they'd spend walking out in the Mojave, to the evenings they'd lay around and talk about the future, and how they'd travel and see so much, and it would be them against the world. It all came back to her, and she did not know exactly how much she missed it after trying to lock it away for years.  
Their lips would not part, nor their hands as they stayed like that, fingers wrapped around each other while Christine's other hand explored Veronica's still damp hair. They felt like the world would end and the other would disappear if they stopped clumsily colliding their lips, half missing cause they both were smiling and laughing from the joy, and they could not afford to lose each other again, not after so much they both had been through.  
  
They held each other close, Veronica leaning her head on Christine's shoulder, feeling peaceful by her side. Christine leaned her head onto hers, her body finally feeling relaxed after being on edge in the Sierra Madre for what felt like an eternity of a sentence. This was all they needed, this feeling of peace, and the warm embrace of someone who loved them with the love only they knew of. It was theirs exclusively, their own adventure of heartache and rekindling their emotions. It would be an unsteady road as always, but they knew they could begin their path together again now, and there would be no stopping.  
  
As the party came to a close, they stayed by the pool, chatting about everything and nothing, the music becoming a faded memory as it gradually stopped when the first rays of sunlight came from the wild Mojave outside the gates, making the sky a beautiful pink hue, one neither had thought of as the most beautiful thing until this moment, when they looked at it together.


End file.
